Behind the doors of the Vortex Club
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Here is a little clarification on the relationship between the three best known girls of the Vortex Club, where why Courtney is also docile with Victoria while Taylor enjoys a better friendship with their pixie blonde. Lesbian Smut!


**A/N: I just realized I did not do anything with this trio, well here it is! Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Early September 2013, around 4:00 am**

Stirring lightly on the blankets, she seems to come out of nothingness. Courtney Wagner is lying in bed in an unknown room, she grimaces by moving her legs a little and she looks down to see a huge dildo in her crotch. The young woman with several purple strands finally emerges from the mist, she begins to remember vaguely her night ...

* * *

Courtney had come late to Victoria Chase's dorm room the night before around 11 pm, as promised. She waited a long time before the authoritarian pixie blonde opened the door: Victoria was naked with only her familiar jewels on her. The vice-president of the Vortex Club made her come quickly. What she is so magnificent, she pale figure next to Victoria. She likes her every day more for nearly a year.

She loves her caresses as she loves hers, if Courtney comes, it's good to make love with her. She knows that Victoria is not as much in love with her and that she uses Courtney for her pleasures when the pixie blonde has no one else at hand, Courtney agrees with that, she hopes her big crush changes her feelings one day.

But Victoria was not alone that night. Courtney simply hopes she's not in the arms of another girl, she'd be jealous, even very jealous. Her instinct is not deceiving her: she is with the platinum blonde Taylor Christensen, one of the new students who arrived at Blackwell and the recent recruit of the Vortex Club. Courtney knew her a little, she also saw that Victoria soon found affection with the new blonde. Taylor gives her a little wink, probably a hello.

"You know Taylor, we've had a good time with her" Victoria explains to her before Courtney can say anything.  
"Remember, there must be two months we both fucked when you came to Bay City" Taylor adds with a smile "I came because Victoria invited me to a special evening: we will only be between girls instead to be with men."

It is true that Victoria also invited her to a special orgy, a reserved evening ( _ **and only organized by the girls of the Vortex Club**_ ) at the beginning of school year for the new arrivals in Blackwell, it makes her have ants in the lower abdomen when she remembers the orgy of last year. Courtney now remembers this evening on a summer day, she had loved the caresses of the long-haired blonde, Courtney thinks of loving the caresses of other girls more debauched than she. So much the better!

Victoria & Taylor dress in their outfits: Taylor wears a open shoulder gradient butterfly printed batwing short sleeve t-shirt under lim cross front biker vest, with black beloved organza and crepe skort, she wears too shop abbey dawn metal head platform shoes, cross lace choker necklace and some stone midi ring set. Victoria wears one of her Dior sets with her many jewels, a ribbed stretch cashmere-blend turtleneck top under a yellow silk blend cropped jacket, with light pink virgin wool knitted skirt and pandy copper platform heel sandal.

Courtney is not much less dressed than them: she wears a hollow crop black cami top under topshop moto denim vest, with black basic solid versatile stretchy swing mini skater skirt, black patchwork ribbed pantyhose stockings and patent leather ankle boots. She also wears her inseparable necklace with a pendant of a mini-dreamcatcher with three small feathers of blue jay.

After getting dressed, they walk in a taxi driven by a young woman who, seeing them dressed as attractive, asks them if she can come with them.

"If you want and if you like girls, with pleasure" Taylor responds with a seductive look.  
"No, too bad. I only love men" the driver, looking slightly like Dana Ward, said.  
"We love men too. It's a shame, you like us well" Courtney declares with a little disappointed, nothing more.

She does good things, the Dana's look-alike makes them the gift of the race.

The trio of girls finally arrived in a private villa, they enter the large reception room where there are only girls, mostly naked, kissing or already in underwear or in incorrect outfit. The new arrivals undress like the others, now free to do what they want.

Courtney wants Taylor, although strong ties attach her to Victoria. Taylor is really very attractive with her long platinum blonde hair and her long divine legs, not to mention her other advantageous shapes. Yet in artificial light, she shines in a special way. It's her chest that shines the most for Courtney, a nice pair of tits.

They kisses each other as hors d'oeuvre. Their tongues recognize and caress immediately, their breasts crash against the others. Taylor places a hand in her slit between the buttocks. She barely presses to get on her little tighted hole. Taylor just caresses the edge, making her wet. Courtney does not hesitate to dismiss her a little to explore her slit in front. Taylor lets go, it's only the second time they caress each other.

She can do whatever she wants, Courtney only uses it to touch the inside of her pussy. She passes her hand over her vagina and slides two fingers. Taylor begins a song of pleasure, Courtney continues her fingering, she helps by going and coming, still standing. The platinum blonde finally cum on her fingers, Courtney licks them when she pulls them out of her.

What a good taste! Taylor returns the favor by focusing on her ass. She has a good memory as she remembers that Courtney likes to be sodomized by a dildo, they do not have then she does with what she has: her fingers. Courtney feels when she pulls them all in at once, her flesh spreads away, it's so good! She does not take long to cum!

Caught in the _vortex_ , Courtney does not refuse the advances of two girls who want her. She likes fuck in trio, usually with two girls and a man. This night will be with two pretty and sexy girls. Courtney could then say whether she likes it or not. To be quiet, they find a bed in a room and Victoria lock it. They kiss each other separately before kissing at three, easy to get out their tongues to meet the mouths of others. It's exciting, they stand by the waist, have two hands on her waist, share her hands between two girls too. Courtney takes the initiative when she has never made love to two other girls, she caresses their buttocks. She is well rewarded when Taylor & Victoria caress her breasts. Always standing, they begin to masturbate the pussies of others.

It's fun to masturbate a girl who masturbates the other. It's even more exciting to watch what the one who caresses you. The most excited, the one who leads the boat is not at her first. Victoria makes them lengthened, masturbates Taylor to put her mouth on Courtney's pussy. She licks the clitoris, the vagina, the ass to go up to the clitoris that she licks long for she enjoys. Courtney is not stingy with the pleasures the pixie blonde gives her.

Taylor cum under the fingers of Victoria, who wants cum in turn. Taylor & Courtney take her according to their tastes, they spread her legs to suck her, it is not possible to two, unless they share her. Taylor goes underneath to make a 69 and Courtney stays on the vice-president of the Vortex Club, she opens wide her buttocks so that her tongue can do whatever she wants on her anus. Courtney licks her wide before hitting the tip of her tongue right over the asshole.

She can put half of the tongue in making it come and go. When Courtney can not put it anymore, she comes and goes. She fucks her with her tongue, the remedy is effective as Victoria often enjoys. Courtney likes to feel her spasms around her tongue. Taylor, under Victoria to lick her pussy, can lay a hand on Courtney's pussy. Taylor masturbates her as Courtney licks Victoria's ass. They cum without separating, to resume at once what they were doing.

The result is that Taylor finally find a dildo, a huge black dildo. And of course, they want all three to start having it in them, and it's Taylor who puts it in Victoria's vagina. Courtney still remembers the result when she fucked Taylor with this dildo, it was just coming in, it was hurting her on entering. Courtney made it come and go when she was enjoying.

When her turn came, theses bitches did not leave her choice, they sodomized her. It was worse when Victoria found another big dildo with two belts to fix them. Courtney believed her vagina and her sphincter to tear and yet, the pleasure has erased the pain to make way for extraordinary orgasms.

* * *

... That's how Courtney woke up late in this unknown bed.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
